Sweet About Me
by likescolfer
Summary: Annie is a WWE Diva. When she finally won the WWE Womens Championship for the first time, they throw a party. What happens when she is alone with her best friend at the end of the day?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:** The first chapter is just something to come into this story. There will be more action soon. ;)  
><em>

_**Disclaimer:** I only own Annie. Nor Heath or any other namend WWE superstar/diva is mine._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sweet About Me<strong>_

The sounds of her chucks on the ground echoed through the whole arena as Annie made her way back to the locker-room, which she shared with her best friends Natalya and Beth Phoenix. Still full of excitement she didn't noticed that her good friend Heath Slater was walking behind her. Tapping Annie on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around.

„Never ever scare me like this again, Slater!" she says using his stage-name which she actually never did. Heath smiled down at her and let his mouth escape a little laugh.

„Sorry..I actually just wanted to say how happy I am that you won your first title." he says pulling the smaller woman in a hug.

„Thank you so much. I'm so glad WWE gave me the chance to show them what I'm capable of."

„Me too, you truly deserve that title. So great that they crushed this butterfly-belt and brought history back."

„Yeah..I'm really glad that I made history tonight." she says smiling up to him brightly. Heath shot a quick look at his watch and then right back to Annie.

„Oh..I need to go back to my locker-room. I guess I'll see you later in the hotel?" he says licking his lips lightly as he spoke to her.

„Sure. Come to my room at..I don't know..around 10 pm and we celebrate together?" she asks him with a shy smile coming across her lips.

„Sounds good. I'll be there, sweet-cheeks." She giggled at his words and pull him into another hug.

„See you." Both of them walked their direction. Heath back to The Corre's locker-room and Annie right to the Divas one.

Finally arrived she opened the door to be welcomed by all of the divas. „Congrats !" everyone cheered and clapped for her.

She smiled from ear to ear at all the divas and took everyone of them in a hug.

„Thank you girls, that really means so much to me." „Your welcome." Natalya said as she pull her in a hug once again.

„We need to celebrate this, girl!" Beth said stepping forwards.

„In my room at 10pm." „Hell yeah!" Eve shouted, make everyone laugh.

„Any boys there?" Maryse asked who sat at the end of the locker-room on one of the tables together with Melina.

„You have a boyfriend Ryse! No flirting, girl!" Annie spoke using her nickname. „I'm not planning on cheating on Mike, but with boys it's more fun, y'know?" Maryse said, her thick french accent coming through.

„I know. I already invited one." Annie says smiling brightly. „Who?" nearly half of the locker-room spoke at the same time. „Heath." she said as a little bit of red comes across her cheek.

Annie thought she would be now surrounded by questions or at least a few 'awws' or 'oh la la la's' but everybody kept quit and was just smiling. After a few moment of no reaction, Annie spoke again.

„Soo...I'll change now and head back to the hotel. I also need to buy a few things for tonight. Who wants to help me?" „Me!" Eve, Natalya and Beth said at the same time making all of them laugh. „Okay, thanks for your help you then at the car?" „Course." Beth says.

Annie takes her street-clothes and makes her way to the bathroom. About 20 minutes later she steps out in her knee long black dress and chucks on. Her hair was put up into a ponytail and her make-up was decent but yet real beautiful.

Making her way to the parking lot she's welcomed by the other 3 divas waiting for her in the car. She puts her bags into the back of the car and steps in the car. Sitting next to Beth in the driver seat she becomes happy faces from all the divas. Driving back to the hotel, everybody makes their way to their rooms.

„Are you okay with us celebrating here?" she asks Beth who's staying with her. „Of course girl, we all want to celebrate with you. Speaking of celebrating, is Heath the only male you're going to invite?" „Noo..I'd never let him just celebrate with us girls, even though he wouldn't mind." she says laughing at her own words. „I thought about inviting Randy, Alberto, Ted, Cody, Drew, Dolph, Justin and Wade of course, and yeah..I think I'll just write a text message at everyone in my phone contacts." „Sounds like a good idea." Beth says smiling.

„So, I'm ready. What about you?" „Ready to go." „Good. Let's go and meet with Nattie and Eve and then go to SHOPPING." Annie says raising her hands in the air laughing. „Woo..let's go." Beth says as they take their keys and purse, leaving the hotel room to meet with the other two ladies.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ _I know this chapter is short and nothing happens - once again - but I wouldn't let you go another day without a new chapter. So, tomorrow there will be the last chapter, I think._

* * *

><p>Annie, Beth, Eve and Natalya just arrived at the supermarket together when they spotted Heath at he end of the hall in front of the chocolate with a confused look on his face. All 4 ladies smile at each other an walk over to him. Heath's eyes still focused on the chocolate he doesn't noticed the four of them standing next to him.<p>

„May I help you sir?" Annie asks laughing.

„No thank you ma'am." Heath says without looking at the person who talks to him.

Hitting him on his shoulder, Heath turned around seeing the girls standing there.

„Hey chickas. What's up?" he asks smiling toward them.

„We want to buy stuff for the party later today." Eve says smiling as well.

„Cool, need another hand to help you?" Heath asks smirking this time.

„There's never enough help." Annie says.

„Good. What do you want to buy?" Natalya asks turning towards Annie.

„I thought of Pepsi Light, some steaks, hamburgers, Pepsi Light, salad and more Pepsi Light." Annie says laughing.

„Any alcohol?" Heath asks, raising his eyebrow.

„Maybe..but just a little." she says nodding in his direction.

„Good." he says smiling.

„Let's go and buy all the stuff we need. We have to go back in a few to get ourselves ready. You know, hair, makeup and everything." Beth says serious.

„Right, let's go."

When they put all the stuff they needed together, they went back to the hotel. Arriving at Beth & Annie's room, they put everything they had into the kitchen.

„Annnd finished." Annie says putting the last package of steaks into the fridge. „Now you Mr. Slater, are staying in here and get the salad washed and ready to eat. We will go and make our hair and stuff. Oh, and I'll send all of my buddies the invitation for tonight."

„Ay ay sir!" Heath says and salutes to Annie.

Shaking her head she goes into the living room, the other girls behind her.

After they finished their make-up, hair and got something to wear, Heath came back in the living room. Seeing all the divas in their beautiful dresses makes his jaw drop.

„You all look amazing." Heath says smiling towards them.

„Thank you." they all said. The red on Annie's cheek grew more and more.

Going back into the kitchen they all put the food Heath made and decorate the room.

Time goes on and as the clock hits a little over 10 pm, their friends came.

Open the door, there were standing: Ted DiBiase, The Miz, CM Punk, Christian, Alberto Del Rio, Drew McIntyre and Randy Orton.


End file.
